


Danny Is a Werewolf And There Are Gloves

by winkwonk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Chains, F/F, Maybe Dubcon, Werewolf Danny Lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonk/pseuds/winkwonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has to use sex to help Danny control her werewolf powers because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Is a Werewolf And There Are Gloves

"Fuck," Danny hissed. She'd woken up with sweat-drenched hair and a terrible itch on her left arm--one that wouldn't have been a big deal if her arms weren't attached to the wall by big-ass iron chains. She attempted to get at the itch with her face, which was completely stupid, and ended up biting futilely at it and letting out a low growl, which was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done. Besides getting bitten by a werewolf in the first place. And letting everyone find out about it.

No. That was a  _good_  thing. Humiliating as it was, she would rather be in here than out hurting innocent people. And it wasn't like  _everyone_  knew. Just her closest friends. And--

"Well good morning, Ginger Snap."

Danny gritted her teeth, then remembered with a wince that they were just a  _little_  sharper now. Danny was naked and sprawled on the floor, the chains keeping her secured to the wall. Her torn clothes had obviously been carefully removed and her scratches cleaned and bandaged. Laura? Her stomach churned at the thought. Perry, then. Carmilla stood over her, looking dark and debonair and cocky as always. She lazily ran her gloved fingers over the bars of the cage--the metal was just as bad for her as it was for Danny.

_"Only until you learn to control it." Laura had said. They'd looked into each other's eyes for a long time, Danny silently pleading and Laura trying so hard to hide her guilt, to offer some kind of reassurance._

_"And a vampire is supposed to teach me how to be a better werewolf?"_

_"They're similar...afflictions." Carmilla had joined in. "And right now, Little Red, I'm the only thing you've got._

Carmilla had moved to turn on a record, "to soothe the savage breast",  and as she turned the key and swung open the door Danny took aim. She had one shot at this.

"Ready for your next lesson, Little Red?"

The mixture of spit and blood missed Carmilla's eye, but dribbled nicely down the side of her cheek. Danny's victory smile vanished when Carmilla wiped it up with her finger, which she then stuck in her mouth and sucked like a lollipop.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to rip your fangs out and wear them on a necklace."

Carmilla squatted down next to her. With one hand she pinched Danny's nipple, rolling it between her fingers. The other, she rested on Danny's stomach, pushing her down. It was a struggle for her. Super vampire strength? Meet super werewolf strength. Probably the only bonus to this whole situation.

"I kinda like you better this way, Lawrence. I could enjoy it more if Laura wasn't beside herself with guilt."

Danny fell slack at the mention of Laura. 

"Sorry." said Carmilla quietly. But she was still running her fingers down the length of Danny's body, tugging at the bright copper fur that lingered even after she de-wolfed--on her arms, her legs, some key places that made Danny arch her back, even now, when Carmilla touched them. 

It was true, though. "She doesn't have anything to be guilty about."

"Still, that was low of me. This isn't about Laura." Carmilla dove her hand between Danny's legs and parted her with two gloved fingers. "This is about helping my fellow creature of the night." Before Danny had time to react, Carmilla straddled her. Danny clenched her eyes shut as Carmilla rocked her hips. She thrashed back and Carmilla responded with more force, a low, throaty laugh, fangs just grazing Danny's skin. She was rough and refined all at once. Danny clenched her fists. She could feel the moon, she didn't know how but she could feel it coursing through her, powerful even as it began to wane. There was an aching need to run over field and forest, to hunt. And the lust. Lust for Carmilla. Whether it was to tear her apart and suck her bones dry or just fuck her into a quivering mess, Danny didn't care. She had lust for everything and she could smell everything. 

"Laura." the name came out as a strained moan. It wasn't until Carmilla stopped moving that Danny realized she hadn't imagined Laura's scent. Her eyes snapped open.

Laura crossed the room, lifting the needle from the record without once looking away from them. She stood before the cage in her white dress. The first light of dawn was seeping in through the window, making her look painfully angelic. She seemed to be somewhere far off, even as she looked right at them.

"I think that's enough." she said softly. Danny could feel the wolf fur vanishing at last, replaced by her normal body hair, her teeth shrinking, her heartbeat slowing to its normal rate. 

Carmilla slid off her. For a brief moment she looked like she wanted to say something to Danny. Instead she tilted her chin slightly and Danny returned the gesture. It meant something. She wasn't sure what. 

Carmilla left the cage, stopping to press her forehead against Laura's. It lasted an uncomfortably long time during which Danny only pretended to look away. Then Carmilla staggered off to bed and Laura rushed to Danny's side. 

"Hey you. Here, let's get these off. I have clean clothes and breakfast--you know those giant chocolate chip waffles? But! Protein too. I remembered this time. What?"

Of course, Danny was smiling like an idiot. Laura had this way of bouncing back to normal and pulling everyone around up with her. There was so much Danny wanted to say.

"Just. Thanks. For doing all this."

 

Showered, fed, and clothed, Danny threw herself back on the bed. Laura sat beside her with her legs folded.

"You're getting better, you know." Laura said. She had that distant look again. "The scratches were all pretty minor and--well, Carmilla said next full moon we could do without the ca--" 

"Laura."

"--without the cage. God. Danny I'm so sorry that you have to go through this."

Danny sat up and took Laura's hands in hers. "Laura. I meant it when I said I was grateful. I don't know what I'd be like if it weren't for your help. The people I might've hurt....But maybe it's time we looked for some outside help."

"Danny...are you talking about tracking down the one who made you a werewolf?"

"Hell yeah! You in?"

"Always. And I know LaFontaine will be and we can convince Perry and Carmilla."

Laura stopped. They'd been clumsily dancing around the topic of Carmilla for months now and Danny was perfectly content to keep it that way. Perry and LaFontaine minded their own business, at least to her face, and if there was anything remotely like sexual tension outside of the Full Moon Fuckfest, neither Danny nor Carmilla was letting on. Maybe Danny was spending a little less time snarking at Carmilla and a little more time kicking Kirsch's butt on the basketball court but there was nothing wrong with hanging out with a bro, right?

Yeah. There had to be a better way.

"You're...okay with her, right?"

"Yeah." Danny looked back at the cage and didn't think about Carmilla's teeth on her neck or her hands tugging her hair or how right it felt to be fighting her. To be fucking her. "Just uh. Tell her to lay off the Little Red Riding Hood jokes, okay?"

Laura raised an eyebrow and gave Danny a pointed look.

"I mean, just because I happened to be walking in the woods when it happened. Wearing a hood."

"Holding a basket."

"Full of weapons! To save _her_ from that...frog guy."

Laura gave her a nudge and they both laughed.

"I'll tell her." Laura said. "Aaaaand I'll start looking up how to track down a werewolf right away.  _You_ should get some sleep."

"Mm, I'm not arguing with that."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> That ending seems like it's leading somewhere but I'm not actually interested in writing an adventure where they go after some werewolf and it doesn't fit into canon anyway, so this is pretty much a standalone work.
> 
> I just had to get werewolf Danny out of my system.


End file.
